Ex-Jumborant
Ex-Jumborant is a fusion of the kaiju Ex-Tyrant and Jumbo King that appeared in Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! as one of Kumasaga's five most powerful fusion beasts. Appearance Ex-Jumborant sports the centaur body-type both of its components possess only with three pairs of legs, the front pair belonging to Mazaron Man, the middle pair to Red King and the rear pair to Gomora. It's torso is that of Mazarius with Bemstar's gorge placed on it. It has two tails, one belonging to Mukadender and the other to King Crab. It possesses two pairs of arms, one being that of Unitang and the other of Barabba. It's face resembles Seagorath's only with a longer snout, with Alien Icarus' ears, Cowra's horns and multicoloured feathers akin to Geronimon's. Ex-Jumborant's back also sports massive wings resembling those of Unitang and Bemstar. It's entire body is silver in colour with green spots and markings. History TBA Powers and Weapons *'Pain-Obliviousness ': Ex-Jumborant can not sense pain, therefore it does not react in any way to being damaged. This however, can work against it, for it can't tell when to back out. *'Super Strength ': Ex-Jumborant possesses incredible physical strength and durability, much greater than either of it's components. *'Flight' : With a wingspan of 250 meters in length, Ex-Jumborant can fly at the speed of Mach 13, though thanks to it's odd body type, it cannot maneuver very well. *'Death Flame Breath ': Ex-Jumborant can release a deadly stream of flames from its mouth which can later be manipulated. **'Death Flame Dragon' : Ex-Jumborant can bring the flames it spits out to life and transform them into serpentine dragons. They do not have a mind of their own and are controlled by Ex-Jumborant. *'Cold Air Lightning ': Ex-Jumborant can release a freezing breath of lightning from its mouth to electrocute foes and encase them in ice. *'Suction Attractor Spout ': Ex-Jumborant has a gorge organ in the middle of his stomach. **'Absorption ': The gorge organ can absorb energy or objects and send them in a pocket dimension within itself where they are exposed to extreme heat as they evaporate and have their energy absorbed by Ex-Jumborant. ***'Gorge Reflector' : Ex-Jumborant can fire a beam from its gorge. The beam appears and behaves differently depending on the energy Ex-Jumborant has absorbed. **'Hurricane Winds ': The gorge organ can release powerful gusts of wind with speeds of 350 km/h, keeping foes at bay or pushing them back. **'Hurricane Suction' : The gorge organ can also pull objects towards it in order for them to be absorbed. *'Despotic Whip ': Both Barabba arms are equipped with a combination of Barabba's mace and hook. **'Whip Throw ': The Despotic Whip can be extended and wrapped around foes. **'Electrical Channel ': The weapon can channel electricity to deliver painful electric shocks towards its victim. Used in case it gets caught by the enemy. *'Arrow-Feather Ray' : Ex-Jumborant can rapidly fire a barrage of energy arrows and feathers from it's ears and "hair". *'EX Thunder-Horns' : Ex-Jumborant encases its horns in electricity and performs a powerful headbutt attack. *'Hallucinating Webs' : Ex-Jumborant can spit a web from its mouth that causes those who get in contact with it to hallucinate. *'Explosive Heat Oscillatory Melt Break' : Ex-Jumborant coats its Unitang arms in flames and grabs its foe before firing a powerful energy wave from its horn at point blank. *'Meteorite Missiles ': Ex-Jumborant floats mid-air and releases a barrage of meteorites and organic missiles that rain down on its foes. Capable of causing gigantic explosions and leaving the battlefield completely decimated. Trivia TBA Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:EX Kaiju Category:Tyrant Variations Category:Jumbo King variations